Student Page: Rosalie Beneth
Name: '''Rosalie Genehi Beneth '''Age: '''18 '''DOB: '''January 18th, 1995 '''Grade: '''Senior '''Species: Human Occupation/Role: '''Student '''Orientation: '''Straight '''Relationship Status: '''Married to Trevor Chestnut '''Dorm/Roomate: '''249; Jane Beckett '''Likes: '''The piano, singing, hanging with friends, rocker styling '''Dislikes: People that mess with her, people that mess with her friends, the hospital (she's been in there quite a few times), annoyances 'Personality: '''Half-tomboy, half-actual girly girl. Depends on the mood you catch her in, but she won't bite... unless she has to. '''Bio: ' Rosalie Genehi Beneth of born of a familty, both artists and business people. Torn between her past of her super, hyper mother and strict government father, she struggled to hold it all in. After the mysterious murder of her older brother, Samuel, her parents all but broke lost in a fury of arguments and finger pointing. Desperate to leave her bickering parents and painful memories, she went online and searched 'private high schools' since sh was in the process of leaving middle school. Coming upon Misery High School, she was deeply interested in the history it had to offer... also the distance. Rosalie packed her bags, grabbed some cash to take a cab, plane and train there, yelling at her parents she'd be back in 4 years. Once at Misery High, she took into the normal lifestyle of a high school teenager. Being a freshmen, she indulged herself in the arts, drawing and singing in the music room at times when possible. Soon enough, her music took over most of her life... and most of her sleep. She would stay awake as much as possible to prevent recourring nightmare where her father kidnaps, tortures and kills her for running away from the family. This turned into a very ugly battle between the drugs she was taking and her own mind. Soon enough, she started having hallucinations, not knowing where she was and the time of day. It got to the point where she had to undergo intervention by Carl Henry Fredrickson and James McNeil. Unfortunately, that did not go well. She infultrated the Nurse's officer, scoring but not before she was tackled to the ground by Carl and James. She ran away, hurting herself and her friends in turn. Running into the woods was a bad idea, she was impaled by a ghost girl, giving her life-threatening injuries. Fortunately she made it to the hosptial and lived. For the rest of the summer, she recovered in the hospital then went into therapy sessions and became normal once again. At the start of her Sophomore year, she didn't really do much learning. Until she found out one of her friends was pushed out a window. She and Carl went to visit in the hospital when Carl wanted to go. Just go to Detroit and visit some family. He asked Rosalie if she wanted to come along and she agreed, also getting Roxxy and Blain to come with them. Things happened like Rosalie falling off a statue in a graveyard, trying to evade police and Roxxy getting shot in a drive by. It made most of the year dull after that happened and she became again attached to her music. She began to look into music studios in Misery Falls and has since been recording music. Rosalie's Junior year was slow as well, working on her music. She missed many important dates, Prom and Trevor's graduation, and tried to make up for it with a special date, taking Trevor to the beach. Now in her Senior year, she hasn't been doing many crazy things lately. She proposed to by Trevor earlier in the year, and on March 6th, they tied the knot, having a double wedding with Darren and Shaun. Carl walked her down the aisle. Classes :AP English & Compostion :Calculus :AP US History :AP Chemistry :P.E. :AP Studio Art :Select Choir :Spanish Clubs :Occult Club :Art Club :Soccer :Wrestling :Band/Orchestra :Choir Family Bianca Lina Beneth Tamena (mother) Michael Grant Beneth (father) Samuel Zion Beneth (brother; deceased) Bianca works as somewhat like an Agent to the stars, bringing in a lot of cash. Michael works for the government and has since changed from his nice, homey father to strict man of the house. Her big brother, Sam, was really close to her. They told each other everything. Until Sam started being a little more secretive. What Sam wasn't telling his youngest sister was that he was helping the NYPD put away a notorious drug dealer by the name of 'Hacky Sack'. Sam used his friend whom had the connections to Hacky to get high up in the ranks and bust one of the biggest dealings in New York history. A few months later after the bust and everything went back to what seemed normal in the Beneth household, there was a call. Samuel and Rosalie had went to the mall to hang out happily. Rosalie waited in line for her smoothie as Sam went out to get the car started. As soon as the ignition was started, the car exploded into a ball of smoke and flames as high as the mall was. Samuel was murdered in front of Rosalie's eyes as the car was parked closely to the doors of the mall. The suspect could not be pinned because there was no evidence found, linking Hacky Sack to his murder. Friends Carl Henry Frederickson, Roxanne "Roxxy" Griffin, Annie May Frederickson, to name the few best friends and almost everyone else of the class of 2013 and up. Enemies Doesn't exactly have any enemies. She's really a good natured girl all around. Romance She tied the knot to Trevor Chestnut, a graduate of the class of 2011, on March 6th 2013. They've been together since the start of freshman year. She is completely happy and are going to have two children in the future. Category:Class of 2013 Category:Female Students